Familiar Places
by a4i4e
Summary: Chris gets a visitor from her past and he makes his presence known with black roses and a card that's signed B.P.


Familiar Places  
  
1998 It is a hectic Monday morning at the 14th. Lacey arrives to find Cagney sitting at her desk.  
  
LACEY  
  
Good morning Chris. What are you doing here so early?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
The DD5's are due today. I just wanted to get them done.  
  
LACEY  
  
Bad weekend?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I don't want to talk about it Mary Beth. Let me just say that David and I had an argument.  
  
{SAMUELS  
  
Cagney. Lacey. Got a good one for you. There's a d.b.in an alley over on 4th. She was found near a dumpster by the sanitation crews this morning. From the sounds of it she's really messed up. Go see what you can come up with.  
  
LACEY  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Isn't this a great way to start the week?  
  
The detectives arrive at the scene. The young woman's body was displayed in an almost ceremonial position with the hands draped over the chest, legs closed. There were ten deep and long cuts on her torso, bruising around the neck. There was no blood at the scene.  
  
CAGNEY (flashing her badge)  
  
I'm detective Cagney, this is Detective Lacey. OFFICER MICHAELS  
  
We don't really have anything yet. The sanitation crew found her about an hour ago. They didn't touch anything. Said they took one look at her and called the cops. There's no blood or anything, but you can tell by looking at her she was cut up pretty bad. The guy must have killed her somewhere else and dumped her here.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
We'll need all the photos and any evidence you find back at the 14th.  
  
OFFICER MICHAELS Yes Detective.  
  
Cagney and Lacey arrive back at the precinct after lunch. As they finish filling in Samuels},Isbecki enters the squad room carrying a long white box. Sauntering up to Cagney  
  
ISBECKI  
  
This is for you Cagney.  
  
CAGNEY (sarcastically)  
  
You shouldn't have Isbecki.  
  
ISBECKI  
  
I didn't. Coleman asked me to give it to you. It was delivered a few minutes ago.  
  
LACEY  
  
Maybe it's from David.  
  
Cagney opens the box, pulling open the tissue paper. Lacey and Isbecki watch as Chris pulls out a dozen black roses. Confused, Cagney looks for a card. Under the roses she finds a small black envelope.  
  
ISBECKI  
  
Gee Cagney, who'd you make mad at you this time?  
  
Cagney opens the card.  
  
"It's been a long time Chris. B.P."  
  
CAGNEY  
  
What the hell? Who's . . . .  
  
She goes silent as the realization of whom the initials B.P. stand for. Mary Beth takes the card and reads it, then looks at Chris.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Cagney. Lacey. In here.  
  
Lacey  
  
Yes sir?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Got another homicide for you two. Some poor drunk found a girl in a condemned building over on 5th. You can find out.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
In the squad car:  
  
LACEY  
  
We both know who those flowers are from Chris. When did he get out?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I don't know Mary Beth. Nobody let me know he was getting out. He's just pulling my chain. After the time he spent in jail, the last thing he's going to do is come after me. Why would he take the chance of getting thrown back in?  
  
LACEY  
  
Unless he thinks he has something he has to prove to you. He's had nothing else to think about but you putting him in jail and what he could do to you because of it.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Pull in here. Let's go see what we got.  
  
Cagney and Lacey walk through the swarm of reporters and into the building. It is dark, wet and cold.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Smells like copper.  
  
LACEY  
  
What's that mean?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Lots of blood. Breath through your mouth.  
  
The two detectives carefully climb the stairs, holding on to the wall. Half of the stairs are missing and the railing is missing. They finally reach the second floor and are greeted by officers throwing up in the hallway.  
  
CAGNEY (flashing her badge)  
  
Detective Cagney. This is detective Lacey. What do we have here?  
  
OFFICER MICHAELS  
  
You tell me. None of us can stay in there long. I must get some air.  
  
Michaels runs down the stairs, trying to keep his composure.  
  
Cagney and Lacey walk into the room that seasoned officers can't stay in long.  
  
CAGNEY (looking at the scene)  
  
My God Mary Beth. It looks like a slaughterhouse in here.  
  
Lacey walks into the adjoining room while Cagney searches the first room.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, you need to see this. Come here will ya?  
  
CAGNEY (joining Lacey, stopping mid sentence)  
  
What did you.  
  
A message was written on the wall in the victim's blood. The message read: I'm coming for you C.C. The victim's body lay on the bed.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Looks like she put up one hell of a fight. I wonder who she is?  
  
LACEY  
  
I wonder whom the person is this message was written for. Any ideas Chris Cagney?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Get off it Mary Beth. You expect me to believe that Brad Potter gets out of jail for raping me, then kills then kills this girl and leaves me a message in her blood? Come on. You're being ridiculous. It's probably some gang or drug thing. We'll run it by the gang and drug task forces. You'll see.  
  
LACEY  
  
All I'm saying is that I don't think this is coincidence.  
  
Cagney storms out of the apartment. Lacey follows.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Officer Michaels, I want copies of all the crime scene photos as well as an i.d. as soon as you get one.  
  
OFFICER MICHAELS  
  
Sure thing, Detective.  
  
Later that evening.  
  
LACEY  
  
Hey Chris, do you have plans tonight? Want to go get dinner and catch a movie or something?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I don't have any plans. Don't you have to get home to Harvey?  
  
LACEY  
  
No. He and Alice have a date tonight with the Beauty and the Beast movie.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
That's nice. Sure why not. I need to stop by my place first if that's ok. I've got to get out of these shoes.  
  
LACEY  
  
Fine with me.  
  
Chris and Mary Beth arrive at Chris's loft.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Make yourself at home Mary Beth. I'll just be a minute.  
  
LACEY  
  
I like what you've done with the place Chris. Very nice.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Thanks.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Hello? Yes, hang on. Detective Lacey is here. I want to put you on speaker. Ok. Go ahead.  
  
OFFICER MICHALES  
  
I just wanted to let you know the M.E. concluded the time of death to be 3:30 am this morning for the first murder. The second on was at approximately 5:30 am.  
  
LACEY  
  
Were there any signs of sexual attack?  
  
OFFICER MICHAELS  
  
M.E. says definite signs of rape.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Thanks for letting us know Officer Michaels.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Let me check my messages then we'll go get dinner.  
  
Chris hits play on her answering machine. She hears the song "I'll be seeing you in all those old familiar places". Then a voice she recognizes comes on: "Remember me Chris? I've had a lot of time to think about our night together. I meant all those things I said to you that night in your loft Chris."  
  
Chris shuts off the machine, her hands shaking.  
  
LACEY  
  
Talk to me Chris.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
There's nothing to talk about Mary Beth. He's just trying to shake me up. Let's just go have dinner and catch our movie.  
  
LACEY  
  
What did he mean about all those things he said to you that night?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Nothing Mary Beth. Leave it alone.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris. (Taking Chris by the arms) Chris. Talk to me. This call has you shaken up. Come on Chris, don't shut me out.  
  
CAGNEY (flashes back to that night)  
  
He brought me home and asked if he could come in for a nightcap. I told him I wanted to take things slowly. He said ok. Then he bent down and kissed my then left. About 20 minutes later he knocked on my door. He asked if he could use the phone, that the battery in his car died and he needed to call a tow truck. I let him in.  
  
Chris moves away from Mary Beth, going to sit on the couch, burring her head in her hands.  
  
I tried to fight him off Mary Beth. I fought as hard as I could. I am a strong woman, you know that Mary Beth. He was just so damn strong. He threw me into the wall. The third time knocked the air out of my. I went to punch him, but he deflected my arm. Then he was behind me. He had wrapped his arms around me, squeezing so tight I couldn't breathe. The more I struggled the harder he squeezed. I started getting dizzy from lack of air. Then he threw me to the floor. I remember my lungs feeling like they were going to explode as I gasped for air. He knelt down beside me on the floor and asked if I still thought I was tough enough to get away from him. By this time, we were only a few feet away from the bedroom. I managed to scramble to my feet and headed for my gun. I made it about two steps when he yanked my feet out from under me. I landed on my stomach. Then he drove his knee into my back, grabbing me by my throat. He whispered in my ear "I'll kill you bitch. I'll keep beating you; maybe I'll cut you. Then I'll strangle you slowly, watching the life slip from you. So make this easy on both of us and just go along with it."  
  
Mary Beth moves closer to Chris, reaching out for her. Chris gets up from the couch and moves into the kitchen, struggling to maintain composure.  
  
I knew he would do what he said. (Crying) He was just so damned strong. I let him do what he wanted. I did what I felt I had to do to stay alive. I didn't go for my gun again because I knew he would kill me with hit.  
  
LACEY (picking up the phone)  
  
I think we should get a car to watch your place.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
He won't try to come here. He's not that stupid.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, his message all but said he would come here! How many other familiar places do you two have?  
  
CAGNEY (taking the phone away from Mary Beth)  
  
I'm not going to let him get to me Mary Beth. I can take care of myself.  
  
LACEY (picking the phone up again)  
  
Yea, I know.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Now whom are you calling?  
  
LACEY  
  
Harvey.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Why?  
  
LACEY  
  
To tell him I'm staying with you tonight.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
No you're not. I'll be fine.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yea well, it'll make me feel better. I'm staying Chris whether it's in here with you or camped out on your doorstep. What's it going to be?  
  
Cagney realizes there's nothing she can do to keep Mary Beth from staying.  
  
You can sleep on the couch if you like.  
  
During the night, Mary Beth hears Chris stirring and mumbling in her sleep. She quietly goes into the bedroom and kneels beside Chris. Brushing the hair from Chris's face, Mary Beth softly says  
  
Chris, it's ok. Go back to sleep. It's just a dream.  
  
Chris wakes from her fitful sleep to see Mary Beth there. She rolls over and goes back to sleep. Mary Beth pulls a chair next to the bed and sleeps lightly, keeping an eye on her friend.  
  
The next morning, Mary Beth is in the kitchen talking to Harvey on the phone, fixing breakfast.  
  
HARVEY  
  
How'd it go Babe?  
  
LACEY  
  
It was a long night, Harv. I'll see you tonight. Give Alice a hug for me. Love you.  
  
HARVEY  
  
Love you, too, Babe. Give Chris my love.  
  
Chris walks into the kitchen and Mary Beth hands her a cup of coffee.  
  
LACEY (smiling)  
  
Harvey sends his love.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Thanks. What are you doing?  
  
LACEY  
  
I fixed breakfast. Habit I guess.  
  
(Looking very concerned)  
  
How are you?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Ok I guess. Thanks for staying over. You didn't have to sleep in a chair- the couch is much more comfortable.  
  
LACEY  
  
I'm sure it is. Look, I just felt better watching you.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I know.  
  
At the 14th, Lacey fills Samuels in on the events concerning the message on Cagney's machine and the message written in blood to C.C.  
  
SAMUELS (hollering from his office)  
  
Cagney, come here please.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes sir?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Lacey here's been filling me in on things happening as far as your concerned. I'm going to insist on putting a cop in front of your place. I agree with her that there is a connection. The two girls you are investigating were identified early this morning. The first is Jennifer Flemming, Judge Flemming's daughter. The second is Sidney Almstead, Attorney Robert Almstead's daughter. He was your attorney on the Potter case, right?  
  
CAGNEY (looking like she's seen a ghost)  
  
Uh, yes Sir, but like I've been trying to tell my partner here, I don't think he's stupid enough to come to my loft. He knows that's the first place you would put an officer.  
  
LACEY  
  
I think the officer assigned needs to be in plain clothes, Sir and an unmarked car.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Good idea Lacey. The M.E. is saying that the time of death on those two is about 3:30am for the first and 5:30 for the second.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes Sir we know.  
  
SAUMELS  
  
How did you know? I only got the call about 20 minutes ago.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Officer Michaels called me at home last night Sir. He just thought I would want to know.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
I don't know who called you last night Cagney, but the M.E. didn't complete examination until about 6 am this morning. Besides there is no Officer Michaels on this case.  
  
LACEY  
  
Uh, are you sure Sir? He was at both crime scenes, briefed us on what happened?  
  
Samuels looks at the two of them, unable to speak.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Sir?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
What am I supposed to say? Maybe this guy's the perp? You know how firebugs like to return to the scene of their crime. Now on a different subject, the brass has been receiving a lot of heat for these women victim's at the malls. It seems 4 women this week have gone out to their car after shopping to find their tire flat. A man appears to help out then asks the women if they can drive him to the other side of the mall to get his car. Since he helped her out she thinks he's safe and agrees. They guy then has her drive to a dark and empty level in the parking garage and attacks her.  
  
LACEY  
  
Attacks her, Sir?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Yea. Three of the four have been raped. The other victim was able to get away. I want you two to go get fitted for wires and alternate decoy duty. I want to get this guy off the street.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
Cagney heads for the ladies room, Lacey follows.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, it seems to me that Mr. Potter is practicing what he's going to do to you. The description of his threats to you matches their cause of death. I think he's avenging himself on everyone associated with putting him away. I think he is definitely going to come after you.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I know Mary Beth. I know.  
  
Four days later.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Cagney. Lacey. Come here will ya?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes Sir?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
This is the fourth day of decoy duty, right?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Knelman has decided this will be the last day for decoy duty. No new attacks have been reported and he feels we need to put the detectives on this case back on the attorney's and they judge's daughter's cases  
  
LACEY  
  
So what, Sir, we're just supposed to toss in the towel?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
It comes from Knelman Lacey, not me. This is the last day so go out and do your best Detectives. By the way Cagney, this will also be the night the officer will be at your place. I'm sorry.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes sir.  
  
Cagney and Lacey leave to get ready for decoy duty.  
  
LACEY  
  
I can't believe they're just going to throw week's work all away. It really pisses me off that Knelman's also taking away your guard.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Mary Beth, I haven't received a call or anything now since Monday. I think it was just Potter's way of toying with me. If he had really planned on coming after me he'd have done it by now.  
  
The detectives arrive at the mall. Cagney checks her wire to make sure it's working.  
  
LACEY  
  
You be careful Chris. I'll be listening. You need anything or need help, just let me know.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yep.  
  
Cagney gets out of the car and enters the mall. Four hours go by without any suspicious activity.  
  
CAGNEY (whispering into the wire)  
  
I'm going to go to the car one last time, and then call it a day. We've got nothing.  
  
As Cagney reaches the entrance to the mall, a well dressed man runs up to her from outside.  
  
OFFICER MICHAELS (grabbing Chris's arms)  
  
Hey Detective Cagney. I need your help.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Hey, who are you? Lt. Sameuls says your not working this case. What precinct are you from?  
  
OFFICER MICHAELS  
  
I'll explain that later. Right now I need you to help me. My baby's not breathing. My wife's in the van trying to do CPR. I came in here to call 9-1-1. Can you help?  
  
CAGNEY (hesitant)  
  
Ok. Calm down. Take me to your van. I'll see what I can do.  
  
Cagney follows Officer Michaels out of the mall and to the end of the parking lot. There are only four cars in the area. Cagney wonders if she is making a mistake, but then thinks of the baby. They reach the van and Michaels opens the door. Chris looks in to see a doll lying on the floor.  
  
CAGNEY (too occupied with Michaels to see a man coming up behind her)  
  
What the hell is going on here?  
  
Cagney is grabbed from behind. She struggles to get away, fighting and kicking. The man behind her was very strong, tightening his grip around her throat. The father puts tape over her mouth and punches her in the stomach. As she bends over the man from behind ties her hands together behind her back and throws her in the van. Hearing the shuffling, Lacey sends a plain-clothes officer to assist. The man from behind climbs into the van, straddling Cagney. A sense of panic rushes through Cagney as the man pulls off his mask. Brad Potter had changed a lot in prison. He shaved his head and mustache. He had obviously spent a lot of time in the gym. He was thick and muscular with new definitions appearing with each move.  
  
CAGNEY (struggling)  
  
Oh God, it's you. Mary Beth was right.  
  
POTTER (stroking her face)  
  
That's right, Chris. I've had a lot of time to think about exactly what it is I'm going to do to you. Each day in the weight room as I was lifting weights I thought about being stronger than before, inflicting more pain on you than I did that night. I should have taken care of you then.  
  
Brad sees a man approaching. As he pulled out his gun he sees more people arriving at the mall. Needing to silence the gun he takes an empty 2-liter bottle from the back of the van, sticks muzzle of his gun inside and tapes around the bottle to the gun. The man goes to the car two spaces down and acts like he's getting in. Cagney's struggling, trying to scream to warn the unsuspecting officer. Brad pulls her head up by her hair and makes her watch as he executes the officer. Lacey hears a muffled cry and deploys all units. Officer Michaels gets in the van and starts to drive away. Cagney follows him with her eyes, watching him carefully.  
  
POTTER (still straddling Cagney, follows her eyes to Michaels)  
  
Him? Oh he's just a guy I know from my time in jail. Seems you helped put him there too. He was more than eager to help me get even with you.  
  
Potter starts caressing Cagney's face and neck.  
  
Now, let's see, where were we? Oh yes. We were about to get reacquainted. We're going to have a lot of fun together Chris. I'm going to carry through on all those threats I made to you that night in your loft. Do you remember what I told you?  
  
Cagney, struggling against the force on top of her, trying to keep from heaving she shakes her head. Brad takes out a knife from his pocket, cutting the buttons from her blouse with surgical precision, oblivious to anything else. Cagney begins to scream through the tape. The driver suddenly makes a sharp turn as police cars charge towards the van. Speeding through the traffic light, cars around the van swerve and honk, trying to get out of the way. The police cars chase the van towards the interstate. As the van speeds around the loop on the exit ramp, the driver looses control, rolling the van down the steep hill. As it comes to rest on the interstate, the police cars surround it and officers getting out guns drawn.  
  
LACEY  
  
Open that door. Get in there and get those two. I'll find Chris.  
  
The officers pried open the doors to find the driver dead. Brad Potter was pinned between a seat and the caved in roof his back obviously broken. Cagney was thrown to the back. Lacey opened the back door to see Cagney in a contorted pile against the seat, unconscious.  
  
LACEY (taking the tape from Cagney's mouth)  
  
Chris? Can you hear me Chris?  
  
CAGNEY (coming to, hands still cuffed behind her back)  
  
Mary Beth. Get me out of here.  
  
LACEY  
  
Hang on partner. Lay still. Let's wait for the ambulance. You're going to be ok. 


End file.
